User blog:Dreamingflower/Volume 1 and 2
Commentary/ Review So I was finally able to finish the two books with my rilakuma bookmark and I gotta say, I enjoyed them a lot. The anime was quite accurate in adaption, cept for those fillers that made no sense. Anyway, in overal Yen Press did a quite decent job on it. But they might need a few more proofreaders, since I could detect spelling and translation errors. Or they hadn't taken look at the cover of the translator is colour blind, because I don't know how the hell you can describe Emilia's hair as black. Anyway, volume 1 was a great read, I loved those small jokes and such within the story and it's so much more detailed. The interactions, characters and plot was very entertaining. I really laughed at how Maou's describtion for Emi was: her flower-print, tunic-length top and thighs, skinny denim jeans were a good match for her natural beauty. The rain in her long hair, slightly curled at the ends, gave it a sheen that made it all the more attractive.flowing jet-black (Red/ purple/ magenta whatever her real hair colour is); the beautiful unblemished skin; the keen magic-detecting eyes. So, does that mean if those two stayed ignorant about each other's identity and kept meeting by chance, would Maou end up asking her out? XD What especially got my attention for the early shipping flags was this: Her smile was like a beautiful ray of sunshine peeking through the distressing rainclouds of his heart. It got me squealing so much! If there's one of the things the novel has been clear about, then it's how much Maou likes Emi's smile! Anyway, back to the review. I really loved the battle scene it was so much better than the anime. Maou's comments between all of that makes it really entertaining and my sis and I couldn't stop making jokes about Ashiya's ripped pants. How many clothes do they need to buy every time they transform? They're lucky UniClo is so cheap, but everything has its boundaries. Also I love how Maou and Emi have such different opinions of each other. The hero, who hates the demon king with all her heart for destroying her childhood and the Demon king who actually pities the hero and feels guilty for what he did, but also sees her as an annoying bug that keeps coming back. He made the shock for Emi, about Olba's betrayal less by saying those childish comments and reveal everything and reacted more that Emi, when Emerada/ Emeralda told them about Laylah. Also a good tip for the demon king later on: the hero's party can always be bribed, as long as you have muscles and money!! Volume 2 introduced Suzuno and Sariel as characters! While also filled with some spelling errors and translation errors. I don't know how they came with Kisaki nickname for Maou, Maa-kun= Marko. Keep it as Maa then like they did with Chi-chan's Chi translation. It feels so out of place. I just read Maa-kun and Chi-chan out loud. Unlike the anime, Emi doesn't seem to be that much of a stalker. Vol 2 takes place two months after volume 1 and the hero hasn't even bothered to check on the demons at all. Too lazy to do so. Made me wonder why she decided to stay in Japan in the first place. The only reason she started her 4-day 'observation' was because Emerada practically obliged her to. Poor hero. In the summer heat stalking a dirt poor demon king, the hilarity in that can't be described, at all. XD Anyway volume 2 has been less accurate adapted than volume one, but the humor stays present. Maou being overjoyed and making a scene in a restaurant because he and Ashiya's and celebrating Maou's promotion. It has been confirmed that Maou's knowledge of technology and the computer terms vocabulary is equal to that of a grandpa and probably some of our parents, who don't even know the difference between KB and GB. Such a shame Maou, he tells Urushihara to speak plain Japanese, but he should start speaking modern day Japanese. It's really an humiliation for someone who has the appearance of a 20 year old to not even know what Bluetooth is. As for Sariel and Suzuno, once a creep always a creep. As long as a girl has a pretty face, he'll creep them all up. But he still has a preference for big breasts. But really, wanting to force a 16-year high school girl to marry you is pedophilia, no matter how you look at it and Sariel who's probably more than a thousand years old, will be labeled as a lolicon that way, also Japan only allows underage to marry with their parents consent. I don't know much about angel laws, but they seem to be pretty messed up. He also wanted to cut Chiho open for experimental reasons and cut Emi just to take out the Yesod fragment... Did Houjo took control of him or something? I don't even think that the Yesod fragments work that way. Maybe they not only fuse with the body but also the soul. It's hard to imagine that the hero has literally the sword and armour somewhere stuffed between her organs, sounds very thight and dangerous if you ask me. Suzuno was described as a Yamato Nadeshiko in the beginning. I don't know if there's someone who wants to date a woman with the nickname Grim Reaper death scythe Bell. Maybe those who have a few screws loose. Anyway, her lack of modern understanding and the reactions of the others about that got me cracking up a lot. I guess it's one of the charms about this story. Characters from a middle-age fantasy world struggling in our modern world. It's a good thing none of them discovered fanfiction, fan art or those disturbing YouTube video's. I think that would have given them more brain damage than Shiba Miki's bikini picture. Which is kinda disturbing if you haven't watched Furry Force from College Humor before that. I can never regain my innocence... Back to Bell. While she does come across the clashing of her ideals, unlike the anime she does know what side to take. Tricking Sariel in believing she's helping him, while actually helping Emi and her straightforwardnes is just so hilarious. She pays Maou back with poisoning, or at least trying to poison the demons with her cooking, while repaying them back too and the demons just accept it because they're broke! XD The Demon castle just keeps sinking lower and lower. I think my favourite moment was when Sariel landed in MgRonald's freezer and fell in love with Kisaki. That crazy weirdo, instead of being afraid to return to heaven, because of his failure, I think he just didn't care anymore for his task and decided to stalk his 'goddess'. Any angel who openly doesn't mind becoming a fallen angel because of a sadistical MgRonalds manager wouldn't think about the consequences of his actions. Anyway, I had a lot of fun reading these volumes. Now I gotta wait for volume 3 to come out. While I have read vol 3 to 7 online already, I'm still a big fan of the series and would happily purchase the translation to support Wagahara-sensei. I look forward to seeing Alas=Ramus making her debute and for Sariel to become fat. XD Thank you for reading this and until next time! Dreamingflower (talk) 08:39, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts